


Jedi!Geraskier Au

by HeadToTheCoast



Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Star Wars AU, jedi!geraskier, no one really asked for this but i was thinking about star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadToTheCoast/pseuds/HeadToTheCoast
Summary: This is one of the longer things I've written but also like, it's clear I don't know a whole lot about Star Wars and really just wanted to talk about them having lightsabers and essentially plot-mapped a fic I don't want to write.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700689
Kudos: 9





	Jedi!Geraskier Au

geralt learned early that he was force sensitive and was taken from his family and placed into kaher morhen - a jedi temple in the beginnings of the foundation of the republic (not the empire and vader this is set way the hell in the past). the training there was rough and force sensitivity was rare. while some were good pilots and others good at combat, geralt preferred combat. he was taught to distance himself emotionally and that by closing himself off from emotions he wouldn’t become a sith.

because the republic was just starting out but kaher morhen has been around for a long time, geralt was often sent on missions across the galaxy to settle disputes. usually, a side would approach the jedi offering why they believed they were right and the jedi would take in the scene and offe aid to those who did the least harm. they made judgements of good and evil amongst men of all species but did not seek power. (like, qui-gon was supposed to protect a princess from invaders, but also made decisions about judging other species and freeing slaves and backed up a slave over a trader so i’m making the jedi like arbiters).

one of geralt first assignments goes poorly to say the least. it was a shitshow. blaviken was a small outpost that had been the center of trade for a region. the locals had had a sort of royalty that had recently seen a conflict and geralt had been asked to go because another jedi was involved and should things come to blows geralt was a skilled fighter. when he arrived he met renfri and liked her, met irion and liked him less by tried to stay impartial. both sides disagreed with the other and geralt was unsure how to choose. before taking his leave one night renfri agreed to surrender the next day, saying she would follow the lead of a neighboring port tridam and not force a jedi to make an ultimatum she could fix. it took geralt several hours to remember that tridam had been an interplanetary incident where a sith had killed the people of a town until a jedi had surrendered. geralt rushed back to town to stop renfri from killing innocents and took out her followers and geralt realized that irion was not a jedi but a sith - his experimentations and obsession had given him away and so even though he was forced to kill renfri he chose to kill stregobor (sith name) and was stoned while leaving the outpost of blaviken. when he returned to explain himself jedi master vesemir wasn’t happy that a sith had been able to exist so long undetected and told geralt what he told many past apprentices, that right and wrong were difficult choices and that geralt needed to trust in the force.

skip forward a while. the republic is slowly building itself and democracy is spreading throughout the inner planets. there are many species of many worlds all that live very different lifetimes. war broke out on geralts home planet rivia. the royal family of oxenfurt was forced to flee and a puppet government took its place, subjugating a lot of the planets people and overall not a good thing.

while geralt was on a mission in posada, seeking the rumors of someone force sensitive to bring them to be trained or killed if sith. what geralt found was jaskier, a bard by the look of him who had an uncanny ability to sing and effect people’s emotions, leading them foot his bills. while geralt contemplated how best to approach the bard he found himself sitting across from him. jaskier tried to put as much force charm into his voice as he could but geralt was uneffected and drew his lightsaber, thinking jaskier to be a sith. jaskier asked him what the hell a sith was and said he was only trying to make his intentions as obvious as possible and be friendly to a newcomer he meant no offense. jaskier, not as in tune with the more physical aspects of the force, had instead found ways to read people’s emotional states and manipulate them to an extent. he hadn’t exactly known he was doing that but geralt could feel his honest intentions through the force and told him he had the force and that he had been sent to collect him and bring him before the jedi at kaher morhen. jaskier thought that sounded amazing and he could get off the godforsaken planet but geralt made him promise not to use his “jedi mind tricks” again until they got to the temple.

so geralt and jaskier traveled back to a space port where jaskier was invited to sing for a gathering of local nobility and he asked geralt to come with him to keep him safe from other men and geralt kinda had to go because he didn’t want to cause a problem but he ends up stepping in and it’s a clusterfuck that ends with the local law of surprise and a headache. (not entirely sure how to describe all the players and role of the force in this without magic so sadly moving on)

all the way back to the temple jaskier annoys geralt and sings about him and isn’t scared of him, he was called the butcher of blaviken and was not a highly respected jedi for a long time but jaskier didn’t seem to care.

when they returned vesemir made geralt a jedi master and jaskier got to make a decision about his training. geralt was chosen to take him as an apprentice and after training him in combat (which he sucked at and was much better at talking himself out of situations) the two set out on a mission to go find jaskier a kyber crystal to build him a lightsaber.

cue montage of geralt being exasperated and jaskier writing songs about him and geralt proclaiming that jedi don’t feel emotions and jaskier raising hell about that because he clearly felt as geralt did, they were from the same planet and surely geralt couldn’t mean that with how much he cared about helping people.

when they finally reach the remote place it is a cave that jaskier insists geralt come with him to help him pick out a crystal. he had questioned geralt about the colors and given that geralts lightsaber was yellow, like his eyes, and the only golden yellow saber he had seen at the temple he questioned him even more.

geralt explained that the gold came from his skill in combat and his strength that he used to protect others (i am going off a lot of interpretations of color none of which are accurate bear with me). bright yellow belonged to the sentinels, but his was almost an orange or brown, which spoke to his strength.

when jaskier went into the cave he came out with a light green almost yellow blade. the sort of blade forged through intrigue and belonged with someone who had skills in the force more than in combat.

but when jaskier was picking his crystal, being surrounded by the force in a way he never had been was overwhelming, he did not have proper restraint of his emotions and could almost taste geralts restraint and frustration and hurt over blaviken and so many pent up emotions. jaskier looked into the force and asked geralt if he wanted peace.

the physical backlash that jaskier faced through pulling the thorn of blaviken out of his mind and preventing it from festering knocked him out cold for several weeks. geralt wanted to be upset but whatever jaskier had done had lifted a burden, he felt more in tune with the force and more in tune with others. the healer, yennifer, noticed this sense of peace in geralt and asked him about it while jaskier slept. the two grew close and yennifer admitted to her own desires over children and inability to find peace like her master wanted.

when jaskier woke he found the two were friends and he tried to apologize to geralt about the whole crystal incident but geralt didn’t seem to mind. he felt a sense of balance and thanked jaskier for it.

meanwhile vesemir heard about the whole thing and decided to take geralts charge and teach him proper control. jaskier wasn’t thrilled but he endured. 2 years he was gone and geralt slowly realized that he had been coasting off the waves of calm and peace jaskier had left him and he had never properly said how thankful he was to not carry that pain with him every day. it felt like being healed.

when jaskier returned he was quieter. geralt didn’t like it one bit. vesemir gave the two an assignment to test jaskiers newfound resolve and slowly, geralt was able to coax out remenants of the man he knew. one day when geralt made jaskier laugh so loud he startled roach (their ride that geralt insisted on using and taking care of and jaskier swears he saw geralt sneaking her treats) jaskier froze and apologized and said he needed time to himself and left camp for a couple hours.

when jaskier didn’t return after a couple hours geralt found him sitting on a rock crying while making another rock float above his hand. it sounded like he was trying and failing to control his breathing and when geralt startled him jaskier dropped the rock but didn’t retract his hand and geralt force caught it but it was a near thing. geralt asked what the hell he thought he was doing and jaskier explained vesemir’s training.

in the cave, what jaskier did could have killed geralt. geralt who vesemir valued and loved like a son and so he taught jaskier control. vesemir would take a fish in water and hold its shape, passing it off to jaskier who would have to hold the shape of the water because if he let go the fish would die. jaskier are fish like other animals out of necessity but he wasn’t cruel. vesemir names every fish geralt until jaskier could keep the shape for hours. he would push through the crying and the shame and make sure the fish stayed alive. then they moved to other animals but jaskier couldn’t bring himself to risk hurting something so he put the rock above his hands so that if he lost control he would be the only one harmed and he had been trying so hard to do as vesemir had instructed to maintain control and balance but jaskier felt miserable and unbalanced and it made geralts heart hurt.

geralt doesn’t mind if jaskier feels everything, every emotion through the force because he doesn’t try to focus on the good or the bad, he feels it all. sith seek pleasure or pain but jaskier laughs and cries in equal measure and above all tries to help so geralt can’t see that as a fault even if vesemir thought what he did was best.

geralt says as much to jaskier and says he will never let someone else hurt him and that he’d missed him because yennifer might be one of the few jedi he’s comfortable talking to since his newfound peace but jaskier had chosen to endure his festering and pain regardless and if geralt had to choose between peace and jaskier he would choose jaskier.

jaskier allows himself to feel true happiness and he and geralt get on and when the mission comes to an end they have found a rhythm. when they return to the temple the jedi can sense their in-tune-ness, their peace and resolve and trust. they take assignments together and occasionally apart and sometimes yennifer joins them but when they work together they feel more connected and alive than ever.

then, cintra falls.

jaskier had taken a solo assignment on a planet geralt can’t remember so he turns to yennifer and the two go and rescue ciri, geralt’s child surprise from the invading army. technically, she is supposed to remain with geralt and under his care but he can feel the force that flows between ciri and yennifer is as strong if not stronger than the force that flows through him and ciri and while he would do anything for her, jaskier hadn’t finished his last mission on time and geralt is worried. yennifer pushes him to go after him and promises to take care of ciri and he believes her. that is when the temple gets news that a member of the royal family of rivia has been found and is being brought for execution. war is stirring on rivia and geralt is sent to stop it, he tried to keep his eyes peeled for jaskier but he knows that he will have to put the lives of millions above the one.

the execution is a public affair and geralt weaves his way through the crowd to get a good look at the member of the royal family that hasn’t been seen in decades. when the doors open and release a woman clothed in rags geralt comes alive not of his own volition, but because he can feel jaskiers presence in the crowd. the woman he realizes seems to be searching the crowd for something and when she sees it bows her head and smiles. it is then that geralt spots jaskier - slicing off the head of the puppet king. jaskier does not look happy so much as determined. geralt springs in to action, preventing the beast from slaying the women and he and the woman have make their way to the top of the stadium to join jaskier.

jaskier announces to the crowd that the queen and prince of rivia are home and that effective immediately all those who had been enslaved under the new regime are to be freed or face the jedi prince jaskier themselves.

geralt is stunned and jaskier leads him and his mother away from the stadium and back to the old palace where jaskier remembered growing up. there he finds people who remember him and his mother and will take care of her until he has dealt with the other dissidents in his kingdom and leads geralt somewhere private.

geralt has been silent the whole time and jaskier forces himself not to ramble but for geralt to please say something anything. and geralt asks why he didn’t tell him. jaskier says it was to protect his mother. shortly after leaving the planet his father had been killed and it was just him and his mom fending for themselves and when geralt had spotted him in posada it was because he was trying to throw puppet government goons off his moms trail and lure them away. it worked but not forever.

geralt asked him how it was possible to hide such a thing from him in the force and jaskier holds geralts hand and lets the entirety of the force flow through the both of them. geralt can feel the strength of it and is staggered. jaskier explains that he had some measure of control because if he didn’t he would have torn the world apart in grief only to reassemble it in euphoria and his mom had taught him how to shelter certain thoughts but the experience in the cave had heightened everything, including his ability to shield the single secret in the force. his mom shielded herself and jaskier promised he would do the same.

jaskier apologizes and tells geralt that it wasn’t his intention to hurt him but he couldn’t expose his mom and suddenly geralt is holding jaskier and jaskier is crying. geralt tells him that it’ll be okay and that he was hurt but he understands and geralt, after having felt the strength of jaskiers emotions tried to project his own emotions through the force to him, of calm and protection and jaskier gasps and pushed back and suddenly geralt is kissing him because jaskier was absolutely radiating love through the force and it was the freest he’d ever felt.

sure they would have to explain some things to the jedi council, and when jaskiers mother passed and left him the thrown there would be more problems than solutions on their plate, but geralt promised he would protect jaskier at all costs and he’d fight the whole galaxy if he had to to keep this man in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> *okay so i haven’t seen the new star wars movies and do i really know how the force works? no. do i care? no. i know that jedi have a weird relationship to emotions, and that sith use the force for personal gain and that strong emotions *cough* anakin *cough* are said to lead to the dark side but like,,, i don’t care.
> 
> **yennifer has a purple lightsaber for moral ambiguity and ciri is blue for justice and protection. i chose gold for geralt because it was strength and skill and while i believe he has qualities of blue, it also matched his eyes which was a good benefit. jaskier felt like a mix of colors also so i chose green and feel free to disagree because again, i don’t know a whole lot about star wars cannon because it is almost as confusing as witcher cannon (timeline anyone?)
> 
> ***i couldn’t think of a solid characterization for yennifer or world building place for roach, sorry they’re shaky. also - i don’t hate vesemir or anything i just think he would be over protective and i needed a way to show jaskier change i love all the witchers and if i really wanted to make thing l o n g e r i could have included eskel and lambert and everything but it already felt long so like, they are missing (from this head cannon/almost fic) but not forgotten.


End file.
